Learning a Maternal Instinct
by Mjeeby
Summary: Emma's sick, Snow knows why but Emma's oblivious to the fact.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**

**_Hi, I've read hundreds of FanFics but this is my first time writing them! Please be nice and let me know what you think! It's all written and there are 5 mid-sized chapters but its all new territory. Enjoy!  
_**

**_Also I don't own OUAT - I wish but it wouldn't be a fab as it is if I did!  
_**

**_It's not a high T, if anything it's inbetween K+ and T but I'm trying to be on the safe side!_**

* * *

"Emma? Emma you ok?" Snow asked knocking on the bathroom door as I threw my breakfast up.

"Fine, just peachy." I answered opening the door before rinsing my mouth and washing my face.

"Aww, honey you don't look so good why don't you go back to bed for a bit? I'm sure David would be ok covering for you today and then you could get some rest." Snow said pressing her cool smooth hand against my clammy, yet pale forehead.

"Umm I think I will." I said pressing my hand against my churning stomach, willing it to stop.

"Hello Princess, feeling any better?" August asked I knew Snow wouldn't have just left for work leaving me here on my own; she had to call in the reinforcements, namely of anyone who was available and who I wouldn't want to kill when I woke up aka Regina.

"Umm stomach feels slightly better, but my head and back hurt." I answered trying and failing to sit up, resulting in me flopping back onto my pillow.

"Well I have chicken soup specially made by Granny, a hot chocolate with cinnamon because Ruby said that even if you didn't want it, I could warm it up for Henry later and warm bread rolls because Ruby suggested something plain to eat and that was my only idea. So any take your fancy, princess?" August asked perching on the edge of the bed.

"None!"

"Come on you need to eat something princess, you'll waste away!"

"Fine, I'll try the soup but if I throw up on you don't tell me I didn't warn you because this is most definitely your warning!" I answered grumpily.

"Oh it seems Grumpy has decided to join us, come on Emma it won't kill you to cheer up a little, I know you don't feel great but…"

"Sarcasm, doesn't suit you! Now shut up and give me the damn soup!" I grumbled sitting up carefully.

"Better?" August asked taking the soup container off me and sitting next to me.

"Slightly, I have no idea where this bug is from and I hate it already!" I whined, snuggling up to August who automatically wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hush little princess, they don't last all that long you'll be fine in a few days." August comforted lightly kissing the top of my head.

"Oh! Sorry I just came to see how she was!?" Snow said, trying to push the shock of me asleep on August's chest and him just lounging there reading a book, to the back of her voice.

"Snow, its fine!" August said addressing the shock first "she woke up about 12, had some soup, grumbled and grumped at me and fell asleep about 1."

"Seriously you've been lay there reading since 1? That's nearly 3 hours!" Snow asked pitching her voice higher than usual "How long has this - umm you two been going on anyway?"

"What?! No... "

"August if she knows there's no telling her. Where do you think I got my lie detector skills from? Since we got back from the forest." I answered groggily "I'm surprised you didn't already know Snow, it's been 6 months or so."

"Yeah well I did. I was giving you time to tell me yourself! I'm not stupid plus Ruby's a blabber mouth!" Snow smirked and smiled back at me "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, good actually but Ruby is getting what's coming to her!" I answered stretching and snuggling back into August.

"Be nice princess!" August laughed and kissed my forehead. Snow rolled her eyes

"Dinner is lasagne, August your welcome to stay and sorry Emma but its bread rolls for the sickly one, I wouldn't get to comfy Henry knows you're ill and will no doubt want to check on you when he gets in he was just off to the stables with David after I'd reassured him you'd probably be fine."

2 weeks later

"Mom, have you seen my book?" Henry asked running around the house.

"No, I've not but you know the stories off by heart plus Regina is waiting for you, I'll find it whilst you're at the diner I promise now go and have fun!" I answered ruffling his hair and gently pushing him towards the door where David was stood waiting to escort him to the diner.

Flopping down on the sofa the second the front door had been shut, I curled my legs up just as Snow gave me the 'there's something wrong look'.

"Snow, I'm fine! I promise stop staring at me!"

"I'm not but you just promised your 11 year old his book and do you even have the slightest idea where it is? Also you've been sickly and had no appetite or energy for about 2 weeks now, why don't you go to a doctor?" Snow asked in a slightly mothering but patronizing way.

"Dr Whale's an ass, I'll be fine and Henry's book is under the edge of my/our bed where I put it last night as it stabbed me for the zillionth time!" I answered pulling my legs towards my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

"Oh ok, we really do need to work on him sleeping in his own bed it's not healthy for either of you, or your relationship, plus he can never sleep whenever you're on nights or with August." Snow replied handing me a cup of hot chocolate, as I glowered at the relationship snipe, even though I knew she didn't mean it like I took it.

"I know but he always gravitates back to me, sometimes it's just easier!" I sighed.

"Yeah but I have a feeling August will wanna sleep in the same room as his baby soon!" Snow replied quietly.

"WHAT!?" I asked nearly spilling my hot chocolate.

"Emma, honey I'm not stupid!" Snow answered watching my face in response "Are you telling me you didn't know?"

"Know what? Snow what in hells name are you talking about?!" I asked looking at her like she was losing her mind.

"Umm, Emma, you've definitely been in this situation before it normally equates to you getting umm in the nicest way - fat and then having a baby at the end of it." Snow deadpanned.

"Y-you think I'm preg-pregnant?" I stuttered back at her

"Oh, Emma, sweet naive little Emma!" Snow giggled "I'm about 90% sure your pregnant!"

"How?" I asked slight panic rising - I couldn't have a baby I'd barely even told August I loved him, I had only just got used to Henry calling me Mom let alone another one and I couldn't even bring myself to call Snow and David mom and dad.

"Calm down it's gonna be ok!" Snow said placing her arm on my shoulder to ease the panic "And I know because you've thrown up for the past 2 weeks, barely had enough energy to walk down the stairs let alone go to work. You wear pretty tight clothing," Snow said eyeing my stomach and chest "I've never seen you cry as much, I mean Finding Nemo is sad but you bawled for about an hour. And I find there are less and less ingredients for cheese sandwiches every time I look!" Snow said calmly.

"Oh!" Was all I could come up with "I guess, but…?" I tapered off unsure on how to end that sentence.

"Well, Em you've been dating a man for nearly 7 months, I'm just taking a wild guess here but I'm pretty sure you've got past the making out on the sofa part of your relationship and actually got to the, umm the…"

"Sex! I think is the word you're looking for, Snow!" David butted in "Umm anyway I forgot my phone and why are we having this conversation?" He answered holding up his before pocketing it safely, I knew he had added the phone part as defence to the daggers I was throwing as my cheeks heated to a nice rose.

Absolutely mortified I buried my head in my knees. "Oh my god! Henry wasn't here to hear that was he?" I asked with sudden realisation, not really wanting to have to explain to my 11 year old the whole details.

"No, I dropped him at Granny's with Regina." David answered confused

"Oh thank god! Umm we're having this conversation because Snow is trying to embarrass me into compiling with the whole dating scene." I mumbled into my knee.

"Ahh August! Snow did you umm say 'bout why she was sick?" David asked subtlety was not one of David's strong points.

"Oh, my, god, you know too?" I groaned

"Shut up Charming! I was just getting to that!" Snow glared through gritted teeth.

"Well, Ems I can't wait for another little grandbaby!" David smiled happily, shrugging his shoulders at Snow.

"Well David! We don't even know if there is a baby yet so please can we drop it!" I forcefully said "And under no circumstances are you to even mention this conversation with August or Henry, got it?" Both Snow and David meekly nodded.

"Ughh!" Shoving my cereal bowl back, I legged it to the bathroom for the third time that day.

"Emma, just take the damn test will you?" Snow shouted over my throwing up.

"NO!" I cried back.

"Honey, Ems, Sweetie," Snow spoke softly handing me a cloth. "If it's already happened then it's already happened and if you're sick and not pregnant then you can stop worrying and we can get you better, but the stress won't be helping either way. Now pee on the stick and get it over with, it's like ripping a Band-Aid!" Snow said passing a pregnancy test to me, as I blotted my forehead.

"I don't wear Band-Aids for that very reason!" I mumbled throwing the cloth into the sink and seizing open the box.

"Yeah, David I'll be there in a sec!" I said pulling my boots on, dragging my badly in need of washing hair into a ponytail and grabbing my car keys and jacket. "Snow there's an emergency and David needs me at the station whilst he checks it out I'll be back soon!" I shouted in the direction of Snow's room, where she had disappeared seconds earlier to get changed from her pjs.

"Ok! See you later, be safe! Oh Em don't you wanna know the test resu-" Snow replied being cut off by the door shutting.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you! The views, reviews, favourites and follows all made my day! Also a big thank you to SimpleLines for telling me it was good enough to post, I've literally had this story just hanging around my computer for months and not had the guts to do so! And to my friend Kirsty for coming up with my title, seen as the one I was going with was kinda lame and for being my fab beta and catching any of my silly mistakes!**_

_**Guest who asked why August called Emma Princess so much - Thank you for your great review! In answer to your question honestly I don't know, I barely realised I'd written it that many times, my brain kinda runs away with my fingers when I'm typing and I get no say in what it types! :)**_

_**Guest who said about exclamation points - Thank you for your lovely review! Again like the answer before I have no say in it, it literally just appears on the page once I've thought it. Although I can't put exclamation points in my coursework so I need an exclamation point outlet! :)**_

_**Once again - I wish - however I do not own OUAT!**_

_**Enough from me so on with the show!**_

* * *

_"Ok! See you later, be safe! Oh Em don't you wanna know the test resu-" Snow replied being cut off by the door shutting._

"Ems? Emma? Snow told me you were, Ems, you ok?" August asked worriedly seeing me bent double over the trashcan. "Aww, Ems come on I was gonna take you out to lunch but come on let me take you home!" he said placing his hand comfortingly on my back.

"No, David said to be here!" I stated slightly confused.

"Well a lot of use you are here, come on you're probably dehydrated. David won't mind, I'll get Ruby to answer the phones for you!" August said picking me up, grabbing my phone and car keys and heading towards the exit, with me draped across his arms resting my dizzy head on his shoulder.

* * *

"Ughh! Bathroom!" I moaned, August having just unlocked the front door, was still carrying me, raced across the apartment towards the bathroom, depositing me by the toilet just in time.

"Aww baby why did you go to work when you're this sick?" August asked gently, rubbing my back and holding my ponytail.

"David needed me!" I stated before throwing up again.

"I'm sure he could have managed without, Emma, whose is the positive pregnancy test?" August asked cutting himself off abruptly.

"Umm, mine!" Shit, I'd forgotten all about leaving it there before I rushed to work. Oh crap I'm pregnant there's gonna be a baby! That's what I really wanted to say but the fact I had my head in the toilet stopped me.

"Yours, as in mine too?!" August asked with mixed trepidation and anticipation in his voice.

"Unless I've been pregnant for like 3 years, yes yours too!" I snapped back, feeling lousy.

"Seriously?! Emma we're having a baby?!" August asked practically laughing as he picked me up from my sickly slump to hug me.

"Yes August, you idiot you knocked me up! Don't squeeze me; I think I'll die if I puke again!"

"Emma sweetie I know you feely crappy, but we're having a baby, Henry's gonna get a baby brother or sister and we're gonna be a family!" August whispered excitedly whilst hugging me gently. "Are you not happy?"

"I'm not,_not _happy! I-I-I'm more scared, honestly! I never even got to hold Henry, what if I'm terrible, I mean an 11 year old can near enough take care of themselves but a baby, I don't have the first clue. What if I drop it, or hurt it," I asked, not realising I was crying until August brushed away the tears.

"Hey, hey, hey babies are made with first or first and a half time parents in mind they don't break, they smile at you and puke and poop on you but they'll always love you. Emma you get a second chance at a new beginning, it'll be hard but I'm here I'm not going anywhere and Henry, Snow and David will all help. It'll have Belle, Ruby and Granny as babysitters. Its teacher is its grandma and it'll probably be best friends with Alexandra Boyd-Herman. Now stop crying, let's get you changed into your pjs and I'll make you a piece of toast and a cup of tea, morning sickness is caused because you're hungry, silly!" August said wiping my face with a cool flannel and helping me towards the stairs.

* * *

"Emma! Emma! Emma, wake up sweetie, I hear your officially gonna be a momma again!" Snow said gently shaking my shoulder.

"Umm, yeah! I suppose I am!" I smiled subconsciously placing my hand on my yet to be baby shaped belly.

"Congratulations honey!" Snow laughed catching my smile. "I guess mother's instinct still works when you've only known your 29 year old daughter for a year and a half!" Snow smiled sadly.

"Thanks mom!" I smiled back standing up to hug her.

* * *

"Well Emma, you seem to have only developed pregnancy symptoms nearer the end of your 1st trimester, you look to be about 11 weeks congratulations. You'll have a little bundle around the end of December beginning of January." Whale said moving the wand over my belly, as he was saying all this my brain was screaming that there was an actual baby in there and August's grip on my hand was getting tighter and tighter until I thought he'd break my hand. Snow's smile was beaming from across the room and David was looking at Snow with a highly inappropriate gaze, which was something along the lines of 'I want to make one too!'

"Emma? Emma! I've asked you twice would you like pictures printed?" Whale asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh sorry, yes please. We need something to show Henry when he wonders why we palmed him off to Regina with no fuss earlier today!"

* * *

"Henry, please sit down we have something to show you." I said pointing to one of the stools at the breakfast bar. "Henry, you know that August and I are together as a couple right?" I asked trying to get to the point as quickly as possible.

"Yeah, I'm not blind!" Henry replied with a cheeky smile

"Well when people are in love, like we are they umm…" I stalled

"Live together and have sex! Yeah, yeah I know, get to your point already!" Henry filled in for me.

"Umm you know…?"

"Mom, the birds and the bees crap, Regina took me to see Archie when I was 8 and they explained it, it was quite disturbing!"

"Oh, yeah I can imagine it was! And language please!" Was all I could utter.

"Sorry! Well you're already practically living together here, so baby?" Henry asked excitedly. I looked at August who pulled the sonogram pictures from there hiding place.

"Yep!" I smiled at Henry's excitement "I'm 11 weeks, that's why I've been so ill recently, the baby's due around New Year!" I said watching Henry's face as he saw his baby brother or sister for the first time.

"Aww, it looks kinda funny. But I can't wait to meet it!"

"Well we decided we want its sex to be a secret until it's born, so it needs a name for the time being, any ideas?" I asked cheering up due to Henry's cheeriness.

"What about Jelly Bean? It kinda looks that shape," Henry answered almost straight away.

"Jelly Bean?" August asked trying it out "I like it, it works well. Ems?" August asked putting his arm around my waist so he was near enough holding the baby.

"Jelly Bean? Yeah I like it, now we just have to tell David. Henry we're gonna wait a few weeks before we tell the town ok?"

"Ok!" Henry replied knowing I meant for him not to blab to everyone.

* * *

"How's Jelly today Emma?" David asked as he sat next across from me with Snow in a Granny's booth.

"Shh! David! Wolf hearing remember! And Jelly's fine, very wiggly!" I answered; placing my hand over my just there 15 week bump that was being hidden with a jacket, Snow instantly started giggling.

"Aww that's adorable, I can't wait to see it kick, you were always wiggly in the mornings and you'd be able to see your little feet popping out!"

"Well it's gonna have to be announced soon I'm burning up in this jacket!" I smiled.

"What's to be announced?" Ruby asked giving out menus, smiling as though she already knew, which I wouldn't put past Ruby. I pulled out the brand new sonogram pictures that had been taken hours earlier and gave them to Ruby. "OH MY GOSH! Seriously, aww Ems that fantastic!" Ruby squealed.

"Well since the gab of the town knows I can take my jacket off everyone will know by tomorrow anyway!" I laughed pulling my tongue out at Ruby, who eyes instantly went to my belly was a pulled my jacket off.

"Aww Emma I'm such a proud Godmother!" she said squeezing my hand at that point August rushed in the diner knowing he was late. "August! Congratulations Papa!" Ruby shouted towards him as he rushed across. Curious other diners looked towards him, smiled and then went back to their meals.

"Thanks Ruby, I trust you'll tell the whole town by tomorrow then?" August asked, eyes glittering.

"Yep, I'm on official Baby Swan-Booth announcements!" Ruby answered.

"Ruby, umm just Baby Booth," I mumbled hiding my face.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note**_

_**So this one is a tad shorter but it didn't make sense to cut it later. **_

_**I don't own OUAT - just the DVD (Possibly a book and a magazine too but thats besides the point!)**_

_**And thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, following, favouriting etc - you guys make me smile! **_

_**This chapter contains my favourite Granny line - she always seems to get the best lines so enjoy!**_

* * *

_"Ruby, umm just Baby Booth," I mumbled hiding my face._

"Pardon?"

"Here I thought you had wolves' good hearing! Just Booth." I smiled, seeing Snows eyes widen and her hand fly over her mouth.

"Really?!" Snow squeaked looking from me to August. David sat there with the funniest expression on his face it was obvious he had no idea what was going on.

"Yep!" August smiled "As long as its ok with David and you, I've already asked Henry and he couldn't be happier!?

"Of course it's great with us right David?" Snow replied laughing once she caught sight of his confused face.

"Dad, August wants to know if you're ok with this?" I replied showing him my left hand, the ring caught the light as I moved my hand and the light caught Granny's eye from across the diner.

"Is that an engagement ring? and a baby bump? My, my Emma Swan you have been busy!" Granny's laugh bellowed across the diner. David finally caught on and a smile about a mile wide plastered itself to his face.

"August, I'm gonna take that as approval from everyone, we asked so yes in answer to your question, I will be Mrs Emma Ruth Swan Booth, but not until after the bubba's born I want Jelly to be part of the wedding and I'm not about to get married being the size of a whale!" I smiled as the whole diner erupted in clapping, a few cheers mainly from Ruby, Leroy and Belle were heard to, and even Gold had a smile on his face as he sat with Belle on their weekly burger date.

* * *

"Ahh I cannot get comfy, Jelly stop wiggling, I'm just watching the end of this movie then I promise I'm going to bed." I groaned only just catching the bowl of popcorn that Jelly was protesting against.

"Aww she wants out! Jelly, baby, not long now let momma keep you a little while longer!" August laughed placing his hand on my giant bump, soothing his little rascal, who we think this week, is a girl.

* * *

Later that evening as we were settling in bed we did out daily 5 name list that we had done near enough every night since we hit 20 weeks.

"Emilie? Meghan? Jennifer? Joshua? Jamie?" August asked reeling off the first 5 names he could think of.

"I do like them all but I feel like I've heard them all before, Jelly needs a cute not too baby-ish name, that's not unheard of but not used in every classroom in America!" I replied snuggling into my pillow and pulling August's hand from my hip to rest on Jelly.

"Well 38 weeks, less than 2 weeks until we meet you Jelly and you might just have to go by Jelly Bean Booth for the rest of your life!" August said planting a kiss on my head, one on my belly and turning the light out.

* * *

"Come on bubba let momma sleep please Jelly, it hurts when you kick me especially that hard!" I whispered stroking my bump; you could see the ripples every time there was a big kick. It was 3am and Jelly wanted to be up and about.

* * *

"Umm August! August! AUGUST!" The man slept like a rock, jumped up startled after I elbowed him. "She just did a really giant kick that didn't feel like it normally does." I explained to a bleary eyed yawning August.

"Yeah, Ems its 5am really?!" he yawned

"August I'm telling you that I think I'm in labour, I didn't just wake you up for the fun of elbowing you, it genuinely hurts, so please can you ring my mother?!" I said the tone of my voice woke August fully as he reached for the phone, whilst also pulling pants over his boxers.

"Snow? Yeah I think it's time!"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi again! Thank you followers, favouriters and reviewers!_**

**_The guest who commented about the name Jelly Bean - It was cute and this chapter explains it more as I'd already figured out what the baby was going to be called before I named the bump._**

**_You've got one more chapter after this so enjoy!_**

**_I don't own Once - I only wish!_**

* * *

_"Snow? Yeah I think it's time!"  
_

* * *

"Emma you can do this one last push!" The nurse coached.

"August I hate you, you really do suck why the hell did you do this? It hurts so much!" I bawled, squeezing his hand.

"I know baby, I'm sorry but you grew a person how amazing is that? We get to meet them in a minute, someone we made!" August breathed kissing my hand.

"Ems, I know it hurts but one last push and you get to meet the person who might be called Jelly for the rest of their life! Now breathe and push!" Snow soothed, stroking my hair.

"Ahhhggghhhhhh!"

"Awwaaawwwaaaw!"

"It's a girl! Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked smiling as my little girl tried out her lungs.

"A girl!" Snow grinned "She looks just like you did!" She smiled looking over to the scales where she was still screaming.

"7lb 7oz, born at 7:07 on the 13th of December!" The nurse smiled handing me my wiggly pink blanket bundle.

"Hey baby, ooh look at you, its ok sweetie, yeah you don't have to scream that loudly!" I soothed stroking her cheek, as her screams turned to whimpers and then the biggest yawn ever for such a little person. "Yeah you will be tired you've been awake for the past 8 weeks kicking me non-stop. Hi, yeah I'm your momma!" I smiled tears gathering in my eyes.

* * *

20 minutes later, Snow arrived back from the waiting room with David, Henry, Ruby, Granny and a fit to burst Belle, whose twins were due the 2nd week of January.

"Aww, Mom can I hold her?" Henry asked excitedly.

"Sure kid, sit down," I said handing David his granddaughter, indicating for him to pass her wiggly self to Henry.

"She's a cutie, Emma and she looks like you did," David smiled.

"Ohmygoodness Emma! She's adorable, we're gonna have so many play dates!" Belle squealed, stroking her bump. I smiled sleepily watching Henry interact with Jelly.

"August?" I asked looking round and finding him also gazing lovingly at them together.

"How did it happen that we have an 11 year old and a newborn?" Henry knew he wasn't biologically August's son but it didn't stop them from tormenting and loving each other like they were true father and son.

"I don't know Ems but they sure are cute together, even if you didn't think you could take the pain!" he smiled grabbing my hand. I noticed, at this sentence Ruby had gone slightly pale and Snow had a funny look on her face. I made a mental note to ask later what that was all about, but first I wanted snuggles with Jelly.

* * *

"So names?" August asked, once everyone had gone, Snow and David taking Henry to Granny's for celebratory ice cream and hot chocolate.

"Well Jelly has kinda stuck so what about an Elly?"

"Ooh, that's cute!" August cooed gazing at his little girl who had finally given in to the prospects of seeing the whole world in one go and had fallen asleep on my chest. "Mary or Margaret?" August asked referring to when we decided the baby's middle name would be a parents Storybrooke name.

"Everyone! There is someone we would like to introduce you too!" I raised my voice over the hubbub of Granny's. We had been home a week but this was our first outing that wasn't at the crack of dawn on a hot chocolate run. The week before Christmas chatter died down and near enough everyone we knew from the dwarfs to Gold and Regina turned to look at us. "This is Elloise Margaret Booth! I know she's been ever so excited to meet you all but after being awake a week in wait she finally fell asleep and I'm not about to wake her. Elly, thanks you all for all the lovely gifts she has received as do August, Henry and I, and I know you all want cuddles but as you can see, I don't want to wake her up! Trust me when I say she screams loudly!" I smiled as the little Elly wiggles died down and she snuggled back into my arms. "That's all I wanted to say and if we don't see you before we as family Mills-Swan-Booth wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

Quite a few Happy Christmases were exchanged as we made our way out of the diner along with lots of sneak peeks at sleeping Elly.

Christmas day was perfect! Henry spent the day playing with various Christmas presents, his favourite being the little motorized wooden car track, Marco had made him. Elly Bean spent the day content with being past from person to person for cuddles; even Regina held her for a brief minute. Elly also spent time getting to know Callista and Rosalind Gold, who had made a surprise early arrival, early Christmas Eve Eve morning; however they were perfectly healthy and able to go home to celebrate Christmas with Belle and Gold. Snow and Ruby's baby bumps (yes I said I knew something was up) were slowly beginning to show, there were bets on who would pop first seen as they both had the same due date, however they were past the throwing up 60 times a day stage and were just happily glowing. Granny was knitting like crazy, she had only just finished Elly Bean's blanket when Callista and Rose were born and she had another 2 on the way! All in all everything was great, everyone was friendly even Gold and Regina, the food was great and we had a fabulous Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**_And last but not least - the wedding! Thank you to all my reviews and readers - you made my first fanfic posting a very good one, I may even be back!_**

**_I don't own Once!_**

**_To Boston - Even here in the UK it's made a big impact - my thoughts are with you all! x_**

* * *

"Right, Elly Bean your walking first behind Grandma, Henry you're behind Elly, Belle you're next with Ana and Scarlett and then Ruby with Callista and Rose, ok?" Snow asked trying to explain to a bunch of 4 year olds how they were walking down the aisle, my aisle where August was waiting for me. Ana was my little sister, Anastasia Eva Ruth, we, Snow, David and I decided that as her big sister I should at least share a middle name seen as I was over 30 years older than her, more her mum than her sister. Scarlett was Ruby and Archie's little girl along with their 6 month old little boy Reid. Henry was August's best man and Snow was obviously my maid of honour, the fact that I had 8 bridesmaids was quite baffling. David was also standing at front, with Henry and Marco after walking me down the aisle. In fact the whole church may as well have stood at the front, they all deserved it, Elly and Henry would have very have gotten to 4 and 15 without them all.

* * *

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Oh my we were actually married!

* * *

"August, we're freakin' married!" I practically shouted as we lay next to each other that night. It was the first night in our new house, my parents had taken Elly Bean, so she and Ana, Niece and Aunt were having a sleepover, and Henry had opted to spend the night with Marco, we were off to a beautiful Canadian Skiing lodge the next day as a giant family, well not the whole family but Marco and my parents and Ana, so there was 8 of us.

"I know, who'd thought me and you, Ems?!" August chuckled "Honeymoon baby?" That was his sneaky way of wondering if we were having any more babies and he knew that I knew that.

"Umm don't you think Henry and Elly Bean are enough?" I giggled back.

"One or two more wouldn't hurt!"

"Yeah not for you!" I laughed back getting serious for a moment.

"Oh, ok fair enough!"

"We can't have a honeymoon baby anyway!" I stated.

"Ems? Why not? Surely we aren't gonna wait another 7 years so we have evened out children!" August always made a joke about the 11 year age gap between our 1st and 2nd born.

"Nope we're not, we're having a just over 4 and a half year age gap!" I stated quietly.

"Huh?" August quizzed "Emma Swan are you telling me you stood up there today in your white dress with a baby in your belly?!"He asked shocked, figuring it out.

"Yep, I did!" I stated proudly "The Bean is gonna be a big sister!" I whispered watching the grin spread across August's face!

"You know you can't ski when you're pregnant?!" August grinned.

"Well then you'll have to keep me company in front of the log fire! And good luck not getting questioned by my mother!" I giggled pulling August's hand from my shoulder to my belly, where I had kept my little secret for 13 weeks, and the little secret didn't want to be kept much longer and was starting to show.

* * *

_**Callista and Rosalind both mean 'Beautiful' like Belle does and Beautiful Gold is the whole meaning so Belle and Gold are both a mixture! Also Rose because of Beauty and the Beast - obviously!**_

_**Elloise - nickname Elly Bean like Jelly Bean - means 'Whole' like Emma does but also because Elly makes August, Emma and Henry a whole family. Also Elloise means princess.**_

_**Anastasia is a princess name along with Emma and Elloise. Eva and Ruth are both the grandmothers' names and it seemed fitting for a child with no real surname to have family names. (I know she's a Charming but seen as Snow made that name up we don't really know her surname.)**_

_**Scarlett and Reid both mean Red and Ruby and Archie (in my mind) would incorporate some of Fairy Tale Land into their children although I think names meaning cricket go a little far - not that I've looked up names meaning cricket - they could be lovely names!**_

_**In my book all names have a good meaning behind them.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :)**_


End file.
